Due to the rapid development and popularization of information technology in the present days, all kinds of convenient application programs (app programs) have been brought into existence correspondingly. Be it a user of an app program or a provider thereof, whether there are sufficient security measures for services provided by the app program has always been of great concern. If an attacker implants malicious software into the app program, during operation of the app program by the user, private data may be stolen, documents may be damaged, and an operation screen may be hijacked. As a result, important private data of the user are leaked or damaged, and irreparable loss is caused.
In this way, how to prevent an app program from being copied, tampered with, or implanted with malicious software to result in burglar and damage of important private data has become an issue desired to be overcome.